My Brand of Heroine
by xXChaosForeverXx
Summary: Love, adventure, lies, a choice is going to have to be made. Do i stay with my home or leave for the love of my life? comment please! I DO NOT own Naruto, or the nightmare before Christmas and i do not own Hellsing (although i was not thinking of him when i created the character)except my oc(s).
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to see the dark sky of night outside my window. I sigh because today is the day we get our teams. I sit up in my bed then tiredly look at the clock to see its 4 am. I get up and walk into the bathroom to take a shower. After showering and getting dressed I head into the kitchen to eat breakfast while feeding Ryuu and Valentine in the process. I grab my iPod, setting it on shuffle then walk to the front door. I walk out the door then turn and lock it. I start walking to school, listening to my music. I live on the quiet side of town so it would take an hour and a half to get to school then go inside and wait an hour for school to start. I finally make it to the school then walk up to the front doors and knock twice. Only one sensei is here an hour before school and that would be Iruka-sensei. A minute after I knock Iruka-sensei opens the door.

"Good morning Heroine, early as usual?" he asks. I nod then walk in without saying a word. I walk down the halls to his classroom and open the door to see a Jonin man with gray hair sitting in a chair. I walk into the room then walk up the benches to the top row and sit on the very left side next to the window. Iruka-sensei walks in and by the looks of it starts talking with the other guy but I can't tell because I have my earphones in my ears as I listening to one of my favorite songs. By now I'm guessing its 30 minutes till class starts. I take out one of my earphones to have the door to the classroom slam open. I look at the door and Jack walks in with his fangirls in tow. He walks up the steps and sits next to me causing all the fangirls leave. He looks at me with a smile.

"Hey Heroine" he says then takes one of my earphones and sticks it in his ear.

"Hello Jack" I reply and switch to another song. A little time passes then the guy with gray hair leaves. Class starts so I put my IPod away. Iruka stands up infront of the class.

"Okay class, today we are going to take some tests to see what teams you get" he says. So we take all the tests which Jack and I pass with flying colors. We sit and wait for the teacher pass out the headbands. Everyone but Jack and I have their headbands because we picked black bands instead of blue. Naruto looks back at us

"Ha! You guys don't have a headband that means you failed" he gloats. We just ignore the simple minded fool. Iruka walks back into the classroom.

"Heroine, Jack, come down here" he states. We walk down the rows to him.

"Here are your headbands" he says as he hands us the normal village symbol with black bands. Naruto looks at us in shock.

"Iruka-sensei why do they get custom ones?" he asks. "They past with highest scores ever." I tie my headband around my right arm then Jack and I head back to our seats. Iruka-sensei starts telling everyone there teams.

"Okay last team is team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Heroine Urushihara, and Jack Skellington" he states. Jack and I high-five each other then everyone leaves but team 7. Jack and I stay in our seats while Naruto and Sakura get up. They start fighting over what the sensei will be like. Two hours later the guy with gray hair walks in.

"So this is my team great I got an idiot, a crazy fangirl, and an emo, well come on" he states then turns around and walks out. Everyone follows him but Jack and I tag along behind the rest. We get to this place where you can see most of the village.

"Well why don't you guys introduce yourselves one at a time" Kakashi says.

"Introduce ourselves? Well what are we suppose to say?" Sakura asks.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams, hobbies things like that" Kakashi says. So we get on with the introducing and it gets down to Jack and I. I lie on my back and look up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by.

"You're next." I hear Kakashi say and I can just feel the looks from my teammates, letting me know its my turn.

"My name is Heroine Urushihara and yes that is my real name. Things I like are not much. Things I hate, mostly everything. Dreams, I don't really have any. My hobbies are my personal information" I state. Kakashi nods then looks at Jack "Okay you next."

"My name is Jack Skellington. Things I like, well there's a long list. Things I hate, mostly everything. Dreams are false senses of reality. My hobby is hanging with Heroine" he says then pats my stomach. Kakashi looks up at us.

"Good your each unique and you have your own ideas, we'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asks.

"Its a task that the 6 of us will do together."

"What is it? What is it? Tell us. Tell us."

"A survival exercise."

"Huh? A survival exercise?"

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not-" Sakura starts to say but gets interrupted by a gun shot. All of them look back at me. I pull my gun to my face and blow the smoke away. I sit up from my lying position.

"Quit your complaining and just deal with it or are you to girly enough to think you might break a god-damn nail" I state monotonously. They stay frozen in shock as Jack laughs.

"Sorry about that, it drives her mad when people complain or whine. So one word of advice; shut-up" he says. They all turn to face Kakashi and don't say a word. Kakashi turns to face the city.

"That's it you're dismissed. Oh and tomorrow you better skip breakfast or you'll throw up" he says. No one moves so Jack and I stand up. I look at Jack as he looks at me.

"Wanna do some training now?" I ask.

"Sure" He replies with that smirk of his. I jump onto the railing next to Kakashi and I aim for Jack's head. I fire off a round but he blocks it. I jump off the building and hit the ground running.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away that easily!" Jack yells then jumps off the building and chases me.

Soon we get to my house then head inside.

"Hey Heroine?" Jack asks.

"What?" I reply.

"Can I move in with you? Rent is getting to high and I keep finding fangirls in my apartment."

"Yes you can." I take a shower then get changed into a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, converse, and my glasses. I walk into the kitchen to see Jack watching TV.

"You can take a shower and get some of your clothes from the closet then meet me outback" I say walking to the back door that leads to the backyard where all the sakura trees are. It is peaceful out here with the trees slowing dropping petals with the cool breeze. I sit down then Ryuu comes and sits with me. I pet his head and wait for 10 minutes until Jack comes out. He is dressed in a red dress shirt, a black tie, black jeans, and converse. He walks over to me and offers me his hand.

"Will you honor me with a dance?" he asks.

"Okay" I say then walk into the house to bring out the stereo. I turn it to 'over and over by three days grace' then walk back over to Jack. We start to ballroom dance on the grass in my backyard. We stop in the middle of the second verse. I take out my gun, Cerberus, and then fire off two rounds at the spot where I sense 4 people.

"What are you people doing here? This is private property" I state looking at part of team 7. Sasuke is first to speak.

"It was Naruto's idea to follow you" he says.

"Leave at once and never come back here" I state. Jack grabs the stereo as Ryuu walks into the house. Jacks walks in then I follow, locking the doors behind me. I sigh then walk over to the front door.

"Come on Jack. We have to go get your stuff" I state. Jack quickly follows.

"Hey, wait up! Don't leave me alone, those crazy fangirls might come!" he yelps. We walk out of my house and head towards downtown. We get to his place to find that there is some of his clothes and a few personal items.

"I've been robbed!" Jack yells. I laugh.

"More like the fangirls took your stuff" I state looking around the almost empty apartment.

"Well grab whats left and lets get" I state leaning on the doorframe. Jack gets whats left of his stuff and we lock the door when we walk out. We walk down to the manager's office and hand the manager the keys. We leave and start walking back to my house which is across town. When we get home he puts his stuff in the room which is now his. He comes back to the living room and sits down on the couch with me.

"How bout' we go get dinner, come back here and watch a movie or something cause' it's like 5 pm now" I say.

"Yea okay" he says. We get up off the couch then we leave to get sushi and ramen. After we get the food we go to the movie store.

"What kind of movie?" I ask.

"Horror" Jack states. We pick up saw 1, 2 and 3, and then pay for them. We leave the store and head home. We get back home and put one of the movies in. By the time all three movies are over it is 9 pm.

"Okay time to go to bed. I'll wake you up at 1 am" I say.

"Okay" he says as we head to our separate rooms. I get dressed in a red tank top and black boxers. I set my clock and climb into bed then I slowly drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 3

I slowly open my eyes to see the dark sky outside my window. I look over at the clock to see its 4am. I sit up then get up off the bed. I go take a shower then get dressed in my normal outfit. I walk out of my room to see Jack in the kitchen. I make him some eggs and he makes pancakes. After eating we walk to the front door. He walks out first then I walk out and lock the door behind me. We walk to the Hokage's office in silence again. I don't feel the need to talk much around anyone anymore. We get to the Hokage's office to find out that are mission is to find a cat. I sigh '_This is a waste of my talent.'_ I watch as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke chase that fat cat around. Jack sits next to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks.

"I don't know. I'm bored and I feel so tired" I state. Finally the cat passes by me so I grab it. I put the cat in my lap and pet it a few times. The cat meows as I stand up. I start to walk off.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asks.

"She has a talent when it comes to animals" Jack says then follows me. I bring the cat back to the Hokage's office and hand the cat to its owner. The lady pays us then leaves. Naruto slams his hands on the desk.

"I'm not the brat who used to play pranks on everyone I'm a ninja now and I want a real mission" he says. The Hokage laughs.

"Alright, alright. Well we'll give you a real mission since you're so determined. I'll give you a C ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey" he says.

"Really?" Naruto asks. The Hokage looks up.

"Yes" he says then turns to a guard.

"Send him in" he says. An elderly man walks into the room.

"What? A bunch of snot nosed kids?" he asks. I glare daggers.

"I wouldn't say that about that girl. Her uncle is of high rank and would not be pleased to hear your comment" the Hokage explains. The elderly man ignores the Hokage.

"My name is Tazuna" the elderly man says. They tell us we will have to protect this man while he travels back to his village. The Hokage dismisses us. Jack follows me out to the streets.

"Let's go home Jack" I state. I start to walk off but Jack catches up to me. We get to our house and start to pack for the mission tomorrow. I walk into my bedroom while Ryuu jumps onto my bed. I walk over to him.

'I need you to stay here and watch over the house' I tell him using his language. Ryuu nods then gets up and walk out of my room. I only pack some packaged food and that's about it. The next morning we all meet at the village gates. Jack and I are the first ones there because we are very early. Everyone else shows up around 7am. We leave the village and not even 20 minutes after leaving Naruto starts fighting with Tazuna. Jack and I continue to walk, not wanting to get caught up in unnecessary quarrels. We are able to walk for another two hours without another fight. Suddenly I stop.

"What's wrong Heroine?" Jack asks.

"She isn't scared is she?" Sasuke asks. I recognize this chakra. I dash forwards and run into my uncle's arms as he hugs me.

"My sweet Heroine" he says. The others catch up and stare in awe.

"Her uncle is…" Sasuke says.

"Yup her uncle is the, Alucard Urushihara" Jack states.

"Who is that?" Naruto asks.

"One of the greatest ninjas in the leaf village. He was offered to become the Hokage eight years ago but refused" Kakashi states. Naruto stands in awe. I smile into my uncle's chest. It feels so warm compared to the air. Uncle looks me in the eyes then all of a sudden they get heavy.

"Go to sleep, Heroine" he states. The world goes black as I slump forward into my uncle's arms. I wake up lying next to a fire. Everyone seems to be asleep but my uncle who looks over at me when I sit up.

"You need to get more sleep" he says.

"I think I get enough" I reply.

"You obviously don't. No more getting up at 3 or 4 on days you don't need to." I move and sit down next to my uncle. He kisses my forehead.

"I worry about you Heroine."

"Don't worry so much. I will be fine. Nothing is going to get me." He sighs then smiles then turns to look at the fire. I watch as the flames dance around in the tiny pit that was dug out. The flames slowly lull me into a deep sleep. The next morning I slowly open my eyes to find Jack staring down at me. He smiles then pats my stomach.

"Thank god, you're awake" he says. He helps me get up off the ground. I look around to see everyone is still asleep. I look up at the sky it turns that morning pale blue indicating that the sun will be rising soon. Jack watches me.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"I feel fine" I say.

"Normal again?"

"Yeah, I'm normal again."

"I'm glad." I hear a rustling sound and we turn to see Kakashi waking up. He sits up and looks over at us.

"How long having you two been up?" he asks.

"They've been up about an hour before you woke up" uncle replies. We all look over at him as he lifts his head up to show his eyes wide open. He stands up and walks over to me. He pats my head and ruffles the hat a bit.

"Remember what I said" he says. I smile then nod because there is no use in going against him; he will make it happen one way or another. Kakashi watches us for a couple more seconds then goes to start packing things to head out as early as possible. Within the next hour everyone is up and everything is packed. Kakashi puts out the fire then starts to walk towards the road. We walk for about an hour until I stop dead in my tracks. Everyone looks back at me.

"Heroine? What's wrong?" Jack asks. Uncle turns to face the forest.

"Everyone, duck!" he yells. Everyone ducks as a metal sling-shot claw is thrown at us. I jump over the metal arm, doing a flip in the air. I activate my Gekkai-geki then look in the direction of where the arm came from as I land feet first on the ground. Everyone stands up from their ducking position and looks around. The rest of team 7 surrounds Tazuna pulling out kunai. Jack walks over to me.

"Where are they?" he asks. I scan until I see two guys with the metal contraptions attached to their arms. I smirk.

"Got 'cha" I whisper. I hold out my arm in front of me.

"Come forth, Yagura No Tachi" I command. The dark cursed katana appears in my hand. Naruto stares in bewilderment while Sakura backs away a bit in fear. I slowly unsheathe the blade.

"Unleash the powers of the underworld, give my enemies pain and suffering. Awaken" I chant. The normal blade turns into a large blade with spikes coming out of one side and has two skulls at the hilt. I slam the sword into the ground as I hold the handle. Both skulls' mouths open and the eye sockets glow red. Purple smoke emits from the skulls' mouths, leaving the smell of decay. I make sure I have a good hold of the sword.

"May everything die that crosses your path" I state monotonously. I lift the sword out of the ground, swing it around then slice towards the direction of the two men. The attack lights up purple and kills the trees and plants in its path then hits the two men. I sheathe the sword.

"Sleep, Yagura No Tachi until I call upon you to fight again" I state. The sword disappears and I take a step forward. Everyone but Jack and uncle back away. I walk into the forest while deactivating my Gekkai-geki. I walk over to the two men's bodies. I crouch down to inspect them.

"They're still usable" I mutter. I snap and two undead (basically zombies) pop up out of the ground. I point at the two bodies.

"Pick these two bodies up and follow me" I order. They do as I say then we take off running in the direction of the Akatsuki hideout. Once we get near the entrance the undead drop the bodies and sink back into the ground. I open the entrance the close it behind me and walk down the halls to the living room to see Itachi, Deidara and Sasori on the couch watch TV. Hidan and Kakuzu are playing poker at the dinning table. I smile then walk over to the couch.

"Sasori I brought you a present, the bodies are lying outside" I state. Everyone looks over at me then Sasori gets up and walk towards the entrance.

"Thank-you Heroine" he states and pats my head as he walks by. Deidara then tackles me out of no where.

"Heroine-chan, un!" he cheers. I giggle a bit then he helps me to my feet. I hug him then jerk forward as I feel 8 kunai stab me in my back.

"Bitch waited till my back was turned" I whisper. I slump forward and hit the ground. My vision fades as the blood forms a pool around me. I open my eyes to bright lights. I grunt then block the light with my arms. A shadow looms over me and makes me put my arms at my sides. I look up to see Itachi staring me in my eyes. I smile making him smirk.

"I'm okay" I state softly. Then try to get up but fail to do so as I fall back on the bed. Itachi picks me up and makes me wrap my arms around his neck. He takes me out to the living room. Everyone turns to face him then they jump from shock. Itachi sits on the couch with me in his lap. Deidara dashes over to me.

"Are you okay Heroine-chan, un?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm okay but I'm cold" I say. Itachi wraps his arms around me and Hidan grabs the blanket lying on top of the recliner. Itachi wraps me in the blanket then I nuzzle against him for warmth. Hidan sits next to Itachi.

"Well you won't have to worry about Konan anymore. She's gone for good" he says. I smile then suddenly realize something.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"2 days" Kakuzu mutters as he counts his money.

"Well at least no one will really worry that much." Itachi pulls me closer when I slip out his lap a little.

"Your brother is an asshole Itachi" I mutter. He chuckles a bit but doesn't question my statement. We watch TV for awhile then I feel tired. I yawn then look up at Itachi.

"Can someone take me home?" I ask. Itachi picks me up then starts walking towards the entrance.

"I'll take her home. Tell Pein I'll be back in a few hours" he says. We leave the hideout and head for the leaf village.

"Itachi, I don't want you to get caught. Just leave me at the gate" I state. He looks down at me and shakes his head.

"I'm not leaving you at the gate. Don't worry, I will not get caught" he says. I nuzzle into his chest while the wind rushes past us. We get to the village and Itachi waits for the right moment to slip in. he does and then dashes to my house. We make it to my front door at last. I unlock it and he quickly gets into the house then shuts the door locking it behind him. Ryuu wakes up and walks over to us.

"Hey boy" I state. Itachi takes me to my bedroom then lays me on the bed. I smile at him.

"I think I'll be fine from here" I state then try to pull my shirt off. I can't sit up so Itachi pulls it off for me and I look down to see I'm bandaged from boobs to hips.

"Damn." He laughs but then looks at me with concern.

"Does it hurt?" he asks.

"Not as much." He helps me take off the rest of my outfit and put on some black gym shorts. He pulls the covers up to my hips.

"We don't need anymore weight on the wounds" he says. He leans over and kisses my forehead.

"I'll come by tomorrow to check up on you."

"Night Itachi."

"Night Heroine." He jumps out the window and leaves. Ryuu lies on the floor next to me. The thought of sleep feels so good that I quickly fall to sleep.

I wake up to Ryuu howling but continue to lie down with my eyes closed.

"Ryuu, be quiet! I'm tried and my back hurts. Idiot says I was out 2 days solid, now let me go back to sleep" I mumble.

"You were out 2 days?!" I hear someone yell. I open my eyes and look at the other side of my room to see the whole team and my uncle in my room.

"What the fuck are you people doing in my room?!" I yell.

"You went missing so we came back here to find you" Sasuke says.

"I don't care, leave now!" I yell. They all walk out of my room and Ryuu goes to sit by the door so no one else can come into my room. I turn over and go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 4

I open my eyes to see it's still dark outside. I look over at the clock to see it flash 1am. I slowly get out of bed and get dressed in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, converse and a black denim jacket. I walk into the kitchen and grab a few things to eat then walk out of the house. I head towards the gates silently then activate my Gekkai-geki. Hiding my chakra, I morph through the village walls and go about a mile away before I deactivate my Gekkai-geki. I feel very exhausted by now as I start panting. I make it to the Akatsuki hideout and enter though one of the doors. I slowly walk down the halls until I walk into the living room. Itachi and Deidara are on the couch watching TV. Hidan and Kakuzu are playing rummy at the dinning table. Sasori and Kisame are in the kitchen making a snack. Itachi and Deidara look over at me. I feel light-headed and start to fall over but someone catches me. I look up to see Itachi and smile.

"I overdid it" I sigh. He picks me up and carries me over to the couch. He sets me down in his lap.

"You need to be more careful Heroine-chan, yeah!" Deidara scolds. Pein walks out with a new member then to his surprise he sees me.

"Heroine? When did you get here?" he asks.

"Just now" I say.

"Alone?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Heroine in your condition you shouldn't be going anywhere alone." Pein then looks at the new member.

"Crew, meet Hatsuharu, he is almost a new member but he must fight someone to become a member." I throw a poisoned senbon but the man is too slow and it hits him in the forehead. The man drops dead to the floor.

"Too slow" I state. Pein smiles as Hidan freaks out.

"If he got hit by that he is not worth the uniform" Kakuzu states. I cringe and gasp as a pain rushes through my side. Pein rushes over to me.

"Heroine what's wrong?" he asks.

"I moved too suddenly" I gasp. He picks me up.

"I'll take her home. someone feed that boy to Zetsu." Pein walks out of the living room and out of the hideout. He runs trying not to move me too much in his arms. When we get close enough to the village I tug on his shirt making him stop in his tracks.

"Just leave me by the gate" I say. He sakes his head.

"I'm taking you to the house. I'm not going to leave you at the gate" he says. He takes off again and we sneak into the village using the secret tunnel to my underground training field. We get in and he dashes down the halls until he finds the stairs to the ground above. He gets us through the trap door in the ground by putting me on the grass then climbing out himself. He picks me up then slips through the back door and silently heads back to my room. He walks into my room then turns around and shuts the door. He lays me on my bed.

"You need rest Heroine" he says. I nod since there is no use in fighting him.

"Heroine, I-" my uncle says as he opens the door. He stops dead in his tracks.

"Pein? What are you doing here?" uncle asks. I sit up in shock.

"Uncle, how do you know him?" I ask. Uncle turns around.

"That is for Pein to tell you." He shuts the door and walks away. I look over at Pein, the question written across my face.

"Heroine I know this may be hard for you to believe but…I am your older brother" he says. I lay there in shock until tears stream down my cheeks from my eyes. I quickly sit up and hug him tightly around the neck. I gasp out of pain.

"Your wounds re-opened" Pein states with worry. I shake my head.

"I don't care if they re-open. I don't care how you are my brother, but I believe you. Never leave me alone nii-san" I cry out. He hugs me back tightly.

"Oh Heroine, its okay. I'll never leave you again." I look him into his eyes to see if he lying then see that he is not, his promise is written into his soul. I lay back down when the pain in my back become too great.

"I'll change the bandages" Pein says. I point over to the bathroom.

"They're in the cabinet under the sink" I state. He walks into the bathroom and comes out with the whole kit. He cuts my bandages and throws them away. He rubs an ointment on my back then puts some gauze on it. He wraps m from breasts to hips in a gauze wrap then tapes the ends to make sure they stay. I lay back in bed as he puts the kit away. Pein comes back and tucks the blanket up to my hips.

"Rest Heroine. I'll explain it to uncle." He says. He kisses my forehead.

"Be at the outside the village by noon tomorrow and kisame will be there to bring you to the Akatsuki Hideout. I have a surprise for you." I nod making him smile brightly. He walks over to the door then shuts it as he leaves my room. I close my eyes as I sink into the pillow and fall into a deep sleep. I open my eyes to see the morning sky out. I look over at the clock and it flashes 8am. I get out of bed and walk over to my closet. I put on a black cami, a guy's red dress shirt (only half-way buttoned), black jeans and converse. I walk out of my room to see Jack and uncle sitting at the kitchen table.

"You're awake!" Jack exclaims then runs over and hugs me softly. Uncle stands up and walks over to me.

"We are going out for birthday breakfast" he says. I smile then nod.

"Sure. Just point the way." I say. Uncle and Jack take me to my favorite bakery across town. They make me cupcakes, eggs, bacon, waffles with fruit and whipped cream on top and coffee for breakfast. I eat to my heart's content along with Jack. When we finish eating, one of the girls brings out a huge box of different types of pocky she made.

"Here Heroine this is for you. Happy Birthday!" she says. I smile and give her a side hug.

"Thanks Ayumi, it's gonna be great like everything else you make" I reply. Uncle pays for breakfast then we head down to the market. I look at all the cool items up for sale like swords, jewelry, trinkets, rare items, and food. Jack buys me a new dagger, some teas, and a gloomy bear. I glomp him for the buying the bear.

"Thank you, Jack" I say. We walk around looking for uncle when we run into team 7.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yells. Kakashi looks over at us.

"Oh, Heroine are you feeling better?" he asks. Jack smiles.

"Aside from re-opening the wounds yesterday she has been doing well" Jack replies. An elderly man walks over to me.

"Ah, Heroine. Happy 15th birthday! I brought you some of my wife's homemade blackberry jam" he says. I take the jar and hug him.

"Thank you Akabane. I will bring over some berries and medicine later for you two" I state. He smiles then bows.

"We dearly appreciate your help, Heroine-sama." Akabane walks away leaving the rest of the group stunned.

"You're 15?!" Naruto yells.

"Yes" I reply. I turn around and start to walk away.

"Come Jack, let's go find uncle." Jack catches up to me then slows his pace. We find uncle near a jewelry stand.

"What did you find uncle?" I ask. He smiles then puts a bracelet on my arm. The rubies shine like blood and the black onyx is deep and enchanting. The gems are shaped like hearts and alternate as they go around the silver band.

"I love it, uncle. Thank you" I state then hug him. He hugs me back.

"My darling, Heroine. You are a daughter to me" he says. I pull away then smile.

"Let's go home." Jack nods then we head back. When we get home I put all my things in my room and head out to my garden. I pick some blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, peaches, apples, pears, and bananas. I put them all in a basket and walk over to the herb garden. I pick tons of herbs to make different medicines. When I try to grab some rosemary I see something shining in the soil. I pull the thing out to see a nugget of gold the size of a softball. I put it in my pocket to save for later. I grab some carrots, corn, green beans and asparagus to put in the basket too. I take the basket inside to the kitchen. I make the different medicines like pain killers, cough medicine, and a special medicine for Akabane's wife, Inori. I grab two loaves of bread that I made yesterday and put them into the basket with everything else. I walk over to the door.

"Uncle! Jack! I'm going to be gone for awhile I'll be back later on tonight!" I yell then walk out shutting the door behind me. I slowly walk across town. I feel the cool breeze against my skin and listen to the song it carries.

"Prosti menya, mladshiy brat!

Ya tak pred toboy vinovat

Pyittsya vernut' nyelzya

Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya

Kto znayet zakon byitiya

Pomog byi mne nayti otvet

Zhestoko oshibsya ya;

Ot smerti lekarstva nyet

Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya!

Myi tak lyubili tebya

No vse nashi silyi

Potrachenyi byili zrya

Tebya soblaznil ya

Prekrasnoy nadezhdoy

Vernut' nash semeynyiy ochag

Moy brat, ya vo vsem vinovat

Nye plach', nye pechal'sya, starshiy brat!

Nye tyi odin vinovat

Doroga u nas odna

Iskupim vinu do dna

Mnye nye v chem tebya upreknut'

I ya nye obihen nichut'

Tyazhek, nash gryekh

Khotet' byit' silneye vsekh

Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya!

Myi tak lyubili tebya

No vse nashi silyi

Potrachenyi byili zrya

Ya sam soblaznilsya

Predkprasnoy nadezhdoy

Vernut' nash semeynyiy ochag

Ya sam vo vsem vinovat

No chto zhe nam delat', kak byit'?

Kak vse ispravit', zyabyit'?

Pyitat'sya vernut' Nyel'zhya,

Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya." I sing as I walk through the town. People may not understand my song but they watch me in amazement. I smile to the few children who come up to me and hand each an apple that I packed extra as I sing. I finally get to Akabane's house and knock on the door. Inori opens the door.

"Oh, Heroine. Akabane said you were coming by" she says with a smile. I walk into the house and set the basket on the table.

"Heroine this is too much" Inori says. I smile then help unpack the basket.

"No it's not Inori. I want to help you guys out. I wish that I could give you guys even more." I say. She smiles.

"Bless your kind heart, Heroine." I hand her the medicine that I made for her.

"Take it once a day and you should see improvement" I say then write it down on paper. I paste the paper to the jar to help her remember. I walk into the living room to see Akabane walking over to the kitchen.

"Oh thank you so much Heroine. You are such a kind person" he says. I pull Akabane out of Inori's ear shot.

"I found this in my garden this morning; I want you guys to have it. Sell it off for a lot of money" I state. I put the gold in his hand. He sees it then tries to hand it back to me.

"Heroine, I can't take this from you."

"Please do. I want you and Inori to live comfortably for the rest of your lives." Akabane nods then hugs me as tears of joy fall from his eyes.

"Thank you ever so much Heroine." Inori walks into the room as I pull away.

"Well I got to go but I'll come by next week with my stew and to check up on you Inori." They nod and I walk outside closing the front door behind me. I look at my watch to see it is 11:30 so I walk back the way I came. I sneak around the house and head under the trap door to the training grounds. I run down the stairs and dash down the halls that lead outside of the village. I lift the trap door slowly and peak around to see if anyone is there. I see Kisame walking aimlessly. I step out of the ground and close the door behind me allowing it to go back to looking like a normal patch of grass. I walk over to kisame and hug him.

"Let's get going" he says. I jump on his back and he gives me a piggy back ride all the way to the Akatsuki hideout. When we get in I run down the halls but find that the lights are not on in the living room. Someone turns on the lights before I can activate my Gekkai-geki.

"Happy Birthday, Heroine!" everyone shouts. I smile and look around at the black and red decorations.

"I love it, you guys. You're all the best!" I state. I stare in amazement at the cake. It's white with black roses and thorns wrapped around it and blood dripping down the sides (that's just the frosting). On the inside it's red velvet cake with strawberries in glaze in the middle.

"I made the cake!" Deidara shouts over everyone.

"It looks great, Deidei." I smile at the look on his face when I call him that. We eat the cake then I sit on the recliner while everyone hands me their gifts one by one. I open Hidan's first to see a shirt that says "May Jashin have mercy on my enemies, because I sure as hell won't". I laugh when I read it then hug Hidan.

"I love it, ill wear it every chance I get." I open Kakuzu's to see a red masquerade mask with a huge red feather on the side of it. I hold it up with a questioning look.

"The leaf village is holding a masquerade ball a couple nights after the first part of the chunin exams. We all bought you some things that you'll wear that night" Pein says. I hug Kakuzu because he actually had to spend his money. I open Sasori's to see a whole new outfit that looks like a twist on a gothic Victorian dress. Tobi throws a huge bag of candy on my lap.

"Happy birthday Heroine-chan!" he says in a very happy tune. I smile.

"Thank-you Tobi!" I open Kisame's to see two rings one black and one sliver. Zetsu hands me a bonsai plant.

"Please take care of it" he says.

"I will." Pein walks over to me with a chest and puts it down infront of me. I open the chest and pull out a red and black dress. I hold it infront of me. The top part of the dress is red. The bundled sleeves hang mid-bicep. The corset area has black French lace designs on the red fabric. The skirt is black and has lots of ruffles. The top red corset area has a tiny train that covers some of the ruffles over my ass. The black lace designs continue onto the train but the train ends before it hits the area where the back of my knees should be. I hug Pein tightly.

"I love it!"

"You will be the envy of them all" Pein states with a smile. I open Itachi's gift last. I open the rectangle black velvet box to see a black lace chocker that is wide and comes down into the shape of a "v". It has rubies embed into the material.

"I want you to wear that on the night of the ball" Itachi says. I hug him and he hugs me back. The hug lasts a bit longer than a friend hug should until I pull away. Everyone has a fun time and we play games until it is time for me to leave. Itachi picks me up and starts to walk out the entrance.

"I'll take her home" He says. We leave and get pretty far away before Itachi stops and sets me down.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing" he says. I look up at the moon.

"It's a beautiful night huh?"

"Yeah."

"Heroine." I look into his eyes. I always was mesmerized by those crimson eyes.

"I will take you to the masquerade ball." His words sound so soft and he whispers them so low that they flow in the light wind. He leans down and pecks my cheek. His lips linger on my cheek making me blush and heat rushes to my cheeks. He pulls away and smiles, a genuine smile. He picks me up and we take off again. He sneaks into the village again and rushes all the way to my house. We sneak into my room through the window. He lays me on my bed.

"Itachi will you come to the singing contest that all the genin have to put on the day after the first part of the chunin exams?" I ask. He smiles then nods slightly and leans down towards me. He leaves an inch of room between our faces.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he whispers then leans in a lightly pecks my lips. He pulls away as fast as the kiss came and smiles.

"I'll be the one in the front row with spiked green hair. Night Heroine." He leaves in a flash. I am left in shock and excitement. I pull the covers up to my face and silently scream into my balled fists of blanket. I eventually go to sleep after I let myself calm down from my excitement.


	4. Chapter 5

I wake up to the sun hitting my face. I groan and roll over and pull the covers over my head to try and go back to sleep. I feel someone sit on the edge of my bed and pat my head.

"Get up immortal being, you're not a vampire like me so you can not give me that excuse" uncle says. I cling to the blanket.

"I have light sensitivity!" I shout. Uncle pulls the covers away and drags me out of bed.

"Come on we must train for the upcoming chunin exams." Uncle gets up and walks out of the room without another word. I get up and walk over to my closet to see that my normal ninja outfit is torn.

"Your new outfit is in the blue box!" my uncle yells from the kitchen. I look over at the vanity table look see a navy blue box sitting on the chair. I walk over and open it to see my new ninja outfit. Its colors are mainly black and blue. I pull on the black slip that goes from barely over my tits to upper thigh and has slits on the sides. A blue vest goes over it and tied together by a black sash that cover the length of my waist. The black sash has a yellow flower and red silk strings that tighten the sash. I pull the black spandex arm warmers up to mid bicep on both arms then pull on the blue fingerless gloves. I pull on the blue spandex socks up to my knees then put on the lightweight black shoes that go up to mid-calf. I put my gun holder on my thigh and slide Cerberus, my 3-barrel gun, into it. I look in the mirror and deem myself presentable. I walk out into the living room to see uncle and Jack jump up at my appearance.

"You look….amazing Heroine" Jack states, lost for words. I smile then walk over to the back door with Ryuu.

"Let's go train" I state then dash out the door and under the trap door in the ground. Ryuu and I run down the stairs to the ground below. A screen lights up out of nowhere and a boy who looks 17 pops up on the screen. He has long sky blue hair that is tied into a pony tail. He has aqua eyes that would make any girl's heart stop and a smile that can melt the coldest of hearts. He is wearing black jeans with a white dress shirt and a black vest.

"Kaito, lights please!" I state as I walk down the last few steps. The screen follows as it floats infront of me.

"Yes madam" he states. The lights turn on, allowing the room to light up showing the training grounds.

"Madam, would you like drinks for afterwards?" Kaito asks. I turn to the screen.

"Yes Kaito, a cup of chilled oolong tea for me and regular iced tea for the boys." Kaito bows on the screen.

"Yes Madam." The screen fades away as I walk over to a chair. I created the intelligent computer program known as "Kaito" because I needed someone to take care of things when I'm not around. He has free reign to do as he pleases but serves me in gratitude for creating him. Jack and uncle come down and we start the training. We train for three hours straight then decide to quit for the day. Kaito's hologram walks out of the kitchen area and over to us with the drinks. I take a sip of mine and sigh in content.

"This is enough Kaito, go do as you please" I state. He bows then his hologram fades away. I walk up the stairs to the surface. I open the trap door then walk over to the porch and sit down. I sip my tea as Ryuu lies across my lap. A cool breeze flows by.

"Winter is coming" Jack says as he and uncle come up from the underground training grounds. I smile as the breeze surrounds me like a blanket.

"My favorite time of the year" I state. I finish my tea and stand up. I walk into the house and into the kitchen to put my cup in the sink. I walk over to the front door with Ryuu in tow.

"I'm going to the market to look at weapons!" I yell to uncle in the backyard. I walk out then close the door behind Ryuu. We take our time in getting to the market because I see no need in rushing. On my way to the market I notice three people who do not look like they are from here. One boy has bright red, shaggy hair. He has a gourd on his back and the love character on his forehead over his left eye. His eyes are a bright sea-foam green. Any girl would fall for him if he didn't look so mad. The other boy has a kitty hood on and purple paint all over his face. His has something wrapped in bandages attached to his back. The girl is wearing a blue-ish purple-ish dress. She has his blonde hair up in spiked pig-tails and has a huge fan on her back. I calmly walk past them and onwards towards the market. Ryuu walks quietly next to me and makes a noise that means he is happy. I walk through the market until I notice a little girl staring at a blue teddy bear. I walk over to the tent and buy the teddy bear. I walk over to the girl and bend down to her height.

"Will you take care of him for me?" I ask. The girl smiles then nods.

"Yeah" she says.

"What should we name him?"

"Hmm…Akira!" I laugh at her cuteness and her blissful ignorance.

"Okay, Akira it is. Here, take good care of him." I hand the bear to the girl and she hugs him.

"Thank-you." She runs off to her mother and shows her the bear. I turn and walk towards a booth filled with weapons.

"Come on Ryuu." He follows close behind as we look at weapons. We walk around until sun down then start to head home. I walk through the front door and walk back to my room. I feel really tired for some reason. I lie down on my bed with my head facing the door. My uncle appears in the doorway.

"Fucking…vampire…spells" I mumble before my vision fades and I fall to sleep. I wake up to the alarm going off. I get up out of bed and walk over to turn it off. I look down to see I'm still in my new ninja outfit. I sigh then walk into the kitchen to see Jack and uncle sitting at the table. I smack the back of jack's head because I can't hit my uncle as I walk past them to get coffee. I make a light breakfast then eat it so we can get going. Jack finishes last and puts his dishes in the sink then follows me out the front door. We walk over the building that they are holding the chunin exam 1 at. I notice our team sitting outside waiting for us.

"Heroine-chan, Jack!" Naruto yells. I walk past him and into the building. I walk into the room filled with genin. They look over at me and I glare.

"What do you people think you're looking at?" I ask. They all look away and I take a seat on a bench.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino screams then tackles him.

"Whore. Whoops did I say that out loud?" Jack states. I chuckle.

"Chicken, ask Ayumi out already" I whisper. He blushes ten shades of red then punches my arm. Suddenly all the other genin from the leaf village come over to our group.

"So, it's all of us. The 11 rookies. This is gonna be fun, fun for those who make the cut right Sasuke" Kiba says. Sasuke looks over at him.

"Kiba be careful. Getting confident will cause you to fail" he says.

"Just wait. We're going to blow you guys away. We've been training like crazy" Kiba says.

"What do you think we've been doing sitting around picking daisies?" Naruto asks. A guy comes over and starts talking to the other genin.

"Hello, my name is Kabuto" he says. He pulls out some cards and he calls 'ninja info cards'. I smirk.

"Don't believe every word he says. People can put false information on them and trick people with simpler minds into trap" I state. Kabuto looks over at me "Well aren't you a little information surprise, Heroine Urushihara" he says. Kabuto kneels to the ground.

"Well give me a person. I have information on everyone" he says.

"Rock lee, Gaara of the desert, and Heroine Urushihara" Sasuke says.

"Aw no fun. You already know there names." He pulls out three cards and shows them one by one.

"Rock lee first" he says. He shows the group both Gaara's and Lee's then it's down to the last card.

"Now for Heroine's" Kabuto says. Jack and I smirk.

"He has got pretty much nothing on you. I can tell" Jack whispers into my ear. He releases the seal and the card shows mine stuff.

"She's a year older than you guys. She was suppose to become a genin last year but stayed behind for reasons unknown. Ninja experience is 10 d ranks, 5 c ranks, 8 b ranks and get this 4 a ranks. Squad leader is Kakashi Hatake. Not much is known about her skills. Nickname 'Shadowmancer'." Everyone looks at Jack and I. I stare off into the distance refusing to answer any questions.

The teacher walks in the takes us to a classroom to do the written part of the exam. We all get seated with our test and pencils infront of us. I get a seat next to Jack and we low five under the table. The proctor looks around the room then he writes the rules on the board.

"Rule 1: everyone starts with 10 points example 1: if you answer all questions correctly you will keep your 10 points Example 2: if you miss/fail 3 test questions your final score is 7 points'. Rule 2: all teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of the whole team. Rule 3: the ninja you see placed around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating and for every incident they spot they will subtract 2 points from the culprit's score be warned their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone foolish enough to be caught cheating by the ninja doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered Shinobi then show us what exceptional Shinobi you can be" the proctor says


	5. Chapter 6

I look down at the test and read over some of the questions.

'_I get it; the object is to obtain information without anyone noticing.' _I write down the questions that I know, which is most of them surprisingly. I only need two more answers then look over at Kabuto. I activate my Gekkai-geki causing my eyes to go white. I look down at my paper but see Kabuto's. I see the two answers I need and write them down on my paper. I block the attempts to control my mind from other teams. I download the information into two nanobots that look like spiders and send one off to Jack and one off to Naruto. They write down the information and the nanobots jump back into the test tube I have in my hand. I put the test tube away when the proctor stands up.

"Time's up!" he shouts. We turn in our papers and wait for the next step.

"Alright listen up here's the tenth and final question but before I give you the question there are some more rules you need to be aware of Rule 1: each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question it's your decision" the proctor says.

"What's the catch?" Temari asks.

"If you not to take the 10th question regardless to the other nine you'll get a zero in other words you fail and that's means of your teammates fail as well. *everyone mumbles* Not so fast you didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly you will not only fail you will be band from taking the chunin exam ever again" he says.

"Now then, if your ready the tenth and final question those who don't want to raise your hand your number will be recorded then your free to go" ibiki says. A lot of people raise their hands and leave. Naruto raises his hand. '_You fucking idiot! After I even helped you and you go screw it up._' He slams his hand on the table and makes a speech about being a Hokage.

"This decision is one that can change your life. If for any reason you would like to quit now's your last chance" the proctor says.

"No way! I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja" Naruto states.

"You all pass. You didn't quit even when you risked everything to achieve your goal." Naruto starts jump up and down like an idiot. I feel tried and lean against Jack. Suddenly the window breaks and there stands a woman next to the proctor.

"Heads up boys and girls. This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Minarashi. You ready for the second test? Good! Let's go follow me" she says. I stare at her like she's fucking crazy.

"You're early again" the first proctor says.

"How many are there? Ibiki you let all these guys pass! Your test was too easy. You must be getting soft" Anko says.

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year" he says.

"Hmm…they sure don't look it. Trust me, before I'm done with them more than half of them will be eliminated."

"Huh? More than half? Really!?" Sakura asks.

"This is gonna be fun. Alright, you maggots have had it easy so far but things are going to be different. Starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me. You're dismissed." We leave the room as we get outside I turn to head towards my house. Naruto walks towards me.

"Thank you Heroine for helping me with the test" he says.

"What do you mean naruto? She was nowhere near you" Sakura states. He turns to look at her.

"This little robotic bug showed me the answers and I saw it jump into a tube Heroine was holding." All of the leaf genin stare at me.

"Jack, come along" I state. I walk off in the direction of my house and Jack follows in tow. We get to my house and I make dinner. We all eat then I clean dishes while they walk into the living room to watch TV. When I finish I head to my room and pass out as soon as I hit the bed. I wake to hear the alarm go off. I don't even look at the time and turn the alarm off. I look in the mirror to see I fell asleep in my ninja outfit. I take it off and jump into the shower and quickly take a shower. After I dry myself off, I put my ninja outfit on and head into the kitchen. I grab a few power bars and protein drinks then place them in a pouch attached to my left thigh. I eat a bowl of cereal then race Jack out the door. I decide to bring Ryuu with me today. He races ahead of us loving the feeling of the wind rushing through his fur. We get to the 44th battle training zone to meet Anko.

"This is the place for the next exam. It's the 44th battle training zone but we call it the forest of death" she says.

"Forest of Death?" Naruto asks.

"Sounds like our kind of place" Jack says as I chuckle a bit. A brown box shows up and chases Naruto around. I pull out Cerberus and shoot at the ground next to the box. The kids in the box loose concentration and undo the jutsu. There sits three kids in the place where the Box used to be. Everyone stares at them until the kids talk about some stupid interview.

"Everyone ten minute break" Anko yells. I sit on a rock and Jack sits down with me.

"This is pathetic" I mumble. I look over to see the kids interviewing Naruto. "Jashin help the poor souls that listen to that idiot" I state. The kids go to Sakura for an interview then go to Sasuke. They try to approach Jack and I, but Jack opens his hand, allowing a fireball to form in his palm. I chuckle darkly.

"Incinerate them, Jack" I state. The kids scream and run off to hide in a bush somewhere. Anko walks over to the gates and cuts the bolt lock.

"Alright heads up you maggots the 2nd part of the exams has begun" she says. She opens the gates and we all dash into the forest. I snag an earth scroll from a team as their holder passes right next to me. I hide both the heaven scroll and the earth scroll in my sash. After an hour we stop to take a break next to a small river. Naruto has to pee so he walks over to a tree.

"Not infront of us your not!" Sakura yells. He walks over and behind a bush. He comes back in a few minutes looking all happy. I aim my gun at him and fire off two rounds.

"What are you doing?" Sakura shouts.

"Take a good look at the idiot. The real Naruto came in with a scratch on his right cheek. His kunai pouch is on his left leg, Naruto is right handed" I state. "So you got me. I'm still going to take your scroll" the guy says. He undoes the jutsu and shows his true form.

"Which one of you has it? Or do I take you all out" he says. He starts to come at us but I put a bullet through his hand. The guy screams out then leaves. Sasuke finds Naruto and unties him and brings him back to our resting spot. We all sit down in a weirdly shaped circle.

"That proves that we can't trust appearances. We have to come up with a way of knowing that each of us is who we say we are and not some imposter using a transformation jutsu" Sasuke says.

"Alright. So what do we do?" Sakura asks.

"We need a password."

"What kind of password?"

"A secret one. Something known only to the five of us and don't trust anyone who doesn't know it no matter what." They all sit around and think while I activate my Gekkai-geki and scan the forest.

"Okay how about 'What is the name of Kakashi-sensei's favorite book series?' " Sasuke and Naruto agree with basically is the majority vote. My head snaps to the side as a huge gust of wind blows past us. I jump up into the trees and Jack morphs into it. I watch as three people walk out of the bundle of trees. The girl swallows an earth scroll then I look over to see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all passed out. I lean over and swing to hanging upside down then I jump to the ground, landing on my feet. They all look over to me.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I ask the girl.

"No I don't believe we met before" she says. I pull out a fake heaven scroll I made with a branch and a jutsu.

"Here is this what you want? Then you can have it" I say. I toss the scroll to the girl. The girl summons a snake and it heads straight for me but Ryuu intercepts it tackles it to the ground. I look over to see Sasuke sit up. Naruto surprisingly gets up and tries to attack the girl but she moves towards Sasuke. The girl picks Naruto up with her tongue and throws him into a tree. Everything adds up causing me to smirk.

"Tsk, tsk. Do you ever learn Orochimaru? I kicked your ass into oblivion. I would have killed you and Itachi if Kisame didn't get in my way." He glares at me.

"Now I remember you. You're that snot nosed, smart mouth that I wasn't allowed to kill" he says.

"What have you come for now? To get Sasuke because you couldn't get your hands on Itachi." I can feel the glares coming from Sasuke.

"Actually yes I am."

"Ha-ha very funny. I should have just killed you when I had the chance."


	6. Chapter 7

**Okay guys I serious need some reviews or comments to see how you guys like the story or if I need to change some things up a bit. Please review!**

* * *

Suddenly a kunai is thrown at me from behind but I move out of the way before it hits me. The kunai flies past me and hits a tree across the way. I turn around and stare with disappointment at Sasuke.

"So Itachi was right."

"About what?" Sasuke asks.

"You want to kill him. Really I think you're just wasting your time. You have no idea why he did anything. Maybe instead of killing him you should talk and find out the truth." He glares daggers at me.

"Or stay mad and pathetic. You will never beat him. You don't have the will." I jump up into a tree and sit on a branch next to Jack and Ryuu.

"Want to prove me wrong? Get your ass up and kill Orochimaru." Sasuke and Orochimaru fight but Sasuke loses. Orochimaru bites Sasuke's neck and a mark appears on Sasuke's skin. Orochimaru leaves, laughing like a dumbass. Jack, Ryuu, and I jump down from our spot in the tree. Sasuke screams in pain causing Sakura to wake up as he falls to his knees the passes out.

"What happened to him? What is going on?" she asks.

"It's unimportant now. Go get wood for a fire we are camping here for the night" Jack states. Ryuu grabs Naruto's collar by his mouth and drags him under a branch cave. Jack picks up Sasuke and does the same. Sakura starts the fire then puts wet towels on Naruto's and Sasuke's foreheads. The night goes by smoothly and nothing really happens as Jack and I take turns at standing guard. The next morning I eat some of the power bars and feed some to Ryuu. Jack is the first to get up then Sakura.

"Who is Orochimaru?" she asks.

"Orochimaru is one of the three legendary Sannin. He betrayed the village and made his own, the sound village. One period of his time he spent in the Akatsuki. Originally his goal was to get Itachi Uchiha for the Sharigan but his plans fail. His only option left was Sasuke. Now he has Sasuke in his grasp" I state. Naruto wakes up then Sasuke. Sakura goes to find food for them and I open a protein drink. I hand Jack one and he chugs it down. Sakura comes back with six fish and cooks then. She feeds the fish to Naruto since Sasuke refused her affections. Once everyone has eaten I stand up and start walking off.

"Come along if you don't want to get left behind" I say. We all walk for an hour until we get to the tower.

"I just realized something. We never obtained an earth scroll" Sasuke states. I pull out both the earth scroll and heaven scroll I've been hiding.

"Heroine had them both from the beginning" Jack states and follows me into the building, Ryuu stops next to me and sits down at my side when I stop walking. I read the riddle the open the scrolls to have Iruka sensei show up out of no where.

"Long time, no see. Looks like you've gone through a lot in this test" he says. "Hey, what's the deal with the surprise entrance?" Naruto asks. We get sent down into another room to have infront of us, the Hokage and all the other senseis. We are lead up to the sidelines to wait for our names to be called and fight. I walk past Sasuke.

"I warn you, stay away from snakes" I state then walk over to Jack. The first names are called and those to kids battle each other. I wait patiently as name after name is called. Jack even goes before me and by the time his battle ends anybody worth having a fun fight with has already gone. The very last names show up on the screen "Heroine Urushihara vs. Tenten" Hayte says. I jump down to my side of the battlefield and wait for Tenten to get to hers.

"Start" Hayte shouts. She jumps, backing away from me. I pull out my gun and fire five round that she barely dodges. She throws two scrolls into the air and throws a bunch of kunai at me. I smirk then flashstep, disappearing from everyone's sight. Tenten falls to the ground and looks around. She freezes as I appear behind her and stab four senbon into her stomach. I move slightly as she tries to hit me and she falls to the ground.

"What's happening to me?" she gasps. I lean over her body.

"The poison is spreading throughout your body as we speak" I state.

"Heroine Urushihara has won" Hayte states.

"I won from the moment I stepped onto the field" I murmur. The medical crew comes out and over to us. I hand them a bottle of green fluid. I turn and walk away from them.

"I would advise you to give her that potion quick. The poison shall spread to her heart and she will die in 30 seconds." One guy practically shoves the bottle down her throat as they rush her away. Ryuu comes down and nuzzles my leg.

"Okay everyone part 2 of the chunin exams will be held two weeks from now. Rest up and have a nice day" Hayte states. Everyone comes down to congratulate each other. I hear a loud slow clapping and turn to see a man with white long hair tied in a pony tail wearing black jeans with his gray dress shirt opened I notice the Jashin symbol necklace around his neck. A smile is smacked across my face. I run over to him and jump into his open arms. I wrap my legs around his hips as he spins us around.

"Jashin-kun!" I shout. He smiles.

"I had to come see our girl beat the living shit out of some punk who thinks they are better than her" he says. I hug him tighter then jump down. Jack walks over with Ryuu close behind.

"Heroine, who's this?" he asks.

"He is a very old friend of mine" I state. I grab Hidan's hand and drag him towards an exit.

"Let's go to the café. You owe me a treat!" I shout. Hidan laughs then follows me.

"Okay. Show me the way" he says. We get into town and calm the walking.

"Hidan wait up!" someone says. I turn to see a man wearing a blue shirt with black jeans and has dark blue short shaggy hair. I hug him as soon as he gets close.

"Nice to see you too, Kisame" I say. We go to the café and hang out for awhile, drinking coffee and eating sweets.

"Orochimaru has shown up" I state. Kisame spits out some of his coffee.

"What!? What was he doing here?" he yells.

"I don't know what he is planning."

"Were you hurt?" Hidan asks. I shake my head.

"I only got a tiny scratch." I lift up my skirt a bit and show them the tiny scar.

"We have to tell Pein." They pay the bill then both of them hug me. I wave 'bye' and they disappear into the wind. I head home to rest up for the singing contest in two days. I get home and head to my room. I walk into the bathroom and take a nice hot shower. When I get out I get dressed in a navy blue silk dress shirt and black jeans. I walk into the kitchen to see Kaito's hologram place a hot cup of tea on a tray. He turns to face me the offers me the cup. I grab the mug and put it close to my face.

"What tea is it today?" I ask.

"Ceylon tea, madam" he states. He places the tray on the counter then disappears. I walk over to the back door then walk outside. Ryuu is lying on the porch and sits up when he hears me walk out. I walk over to the bonsai plant that Zetsu gave me. I give it a bit of water then walk over to where Ryuu is lying. I sit and lean against the support beam from the overhang. I drink my tea and run my finger through Ryuu's fur. I watch the sunset as it falls and allows night's dark luminescent sky to take over. Kaito appears and takes the mug from me. He turns and walks back into the house. I stand up and walk into the house then shut the back door behind Ryuu. I walk to my room and change into a black tank top and black gym shorts. I turn around to see Ryuu has fallen asleep at the end of the bed. I smile and kiss his forehead. I climb into the bed and lay my head on the pillow. Suddenly I stare into a pair of crimson eyes.

"Those the contacts I gave you or the real thing?" I ask. He smirks.

"It's the contacts. But that not what I came here for" he states. He lift up my right leg and pulls the pant leg down a bit.

"You were hurt."

"It's just a scratch, not to worry over." He kisses the scar then puts my leg down and puts his face mere inches away from my face.

"I worry. I don't want him to touch even the smallest strand of your hair." Itachi pulls me into his arms and pulls the covers over us.

"Go to sleep Heroine." I smile and nuzzle into his chest. My eyes feel so heavy so I close them and soon fall to sleep.


	7. Author's Note

Sorry to say, but I will not be posting anything soon because I am so backed up in writing at the moment. I am suck between giving attention to five different stories at this time and wish to take a tiny break from posting. I will continue to write, but I will be posting them at a later time. So until then, I just ask you to please wait.

Thank you,

xXChaosForeverXx


	8. Chapter 2

**I do not own any lyrics used in this chapter or in another other chapters that they may come up in**

* * *

I wake up to the alarm ringing softly. I look over at the clock as it flashes 12 am. I slowly sit up then get up and turn off the alarm. I take a shower then walk out of the bathroom to get dressed. When I'm done, I walk out of my room then down the hall and into Jack's room. I see him getting dressed.

"Oh so you're already up" I state.

"Yea I woke up when I heard your alarm" he says. He finishes getting dressed then we walk into the kitchen. I feed Ryuu and Valentine then eat something myself. We finish eating then walk into the living room and look at the clock it is 12:56 am. I look over at him.

"Do you want to leave now?" I ask.

"Yea might as well" he says. We walk out the front door and I turn to lock it. We start walking to the training grounds in complete silence, just listening to the night. We get to the training grounds around 1:30 am and it is still dark out. I decide to sit under a tree and Jack sits down next to me. We sit in silence again because it is peaceful. When it seems like 4am I open my eyes to see it has gotten lighter outside.

"Hey Heroine?" Jack asks.

"What?" I ask looking over at him.

"Can you sing me a song?"

"Fine. What song?"

"Hmm… And Love Said No."

"Okay." I lean back against the tree and slowly close my eyes.

"In love's light blue, led me to you

Through the emptiness that had become my home

Love lies cruel, introduced me to you

And at that moment I knew I was out of hope

Kill…me, I begged but love said no…

Leave…me, for dead and let me go…

Kill me, I cried and love said no

Kill me, I cried and love said no…

Love's icy tomb, dug open for you

Lies a cemetery that bears my name

Love's violent tune, from me to you

Rips your heart out

And leaves you bleeding with a smile on your face

Kill…me, I begged but love said no…

Leave…me, for dead and let me go…

Kill me, I cried and love said no

Kill me, I cried and love said no…

Love's light blue

Took me from you

And at that moment I knew I was out of hope again

Kill…me, I begged but love said no…

Leave…me, for dead and let me go…

Kill me, I cried and love said no

Kill me, I cried and love said no…

And love said no

And love said no…" I sing. I open my eyes and look up at the sky.

"I love your voice" Jack says. My head snaps in one direction as I hear footsteps. I look down at my watch to see it is about 5am. I then smell the faint scent of ramen.

"It's the others" I state. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke come through the bushes and walk over to us.

"How long have you been here?" Naruto asks then yawns.

"Since about 1 this morning" Jack states.

"What!? That long? And you're not even tired?" Jack shakes his head.

"Nope." We wait around for 2 more hours then Kakashi shows up.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yell in unison.

"Oh well. Let's get started" Kakashi says. Everyone starts to walk towards Kakashi when a raven crows from above. Everyone looks up while I hold my arm out for the raven to land on it. It lands on my arm, slightly digging his claws into my skin. I pet the raven then notice a note tied to his legs. I take it off and the raven jumps to my shoulder. I open the note to see that it is from my uncle; 'Heroine I am coming to see you and to see how much you have improved. I love you Heroine. See you soon, Alucard.' I stuff the note into my pocket then the raven jumps back to my arm. I pet him under his beak then notice a dog tag.

"Hellven" I say to the raven. I kiss his head then let him take off. I walk towards the others. "Okay the clock is set for noon. Your assignment is simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch and you'll be tied to those posts. Then watch while I eat my lunch in front of you" Kakashi says. "Wait a minute how come there are only 4 bells?" sakura asks.

"That way at least one of us will end up tied to a post and immediately disqualified to complete the mission. That way, one goes back to the academy, then again all of us could flunk and fail" Jack says. Kakashi smiles. "He's right and you can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me then you won't be able to take the bells" Kakashi says.

"But sensei those weapons are-." Sakura says but gets cut off by a gunshot right next to her head.

"What did I tell you" Jack says. Kakashi scans over the five of us.

"You can start" he says. I silently slip into the shadows using a family ninjutsu. I suppress my chakra not allowing anyone to notice me. I activate my Gekkai-geki. It turns my eyes solid white, allowing me to see everything and anything. I can see the owl hiding in a tree 40 feet behind me and Kakashi sitting in a tree 20 feet infront of me. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke get caught in all of Kakashi's traps. Jack smirks then disappears from the open field and reappears next to me. I morph out of the tree.

"Boo" I whisper. Jack turns around to see a paler form of me. He smiles.

"Okay, here is the plan we tag team him but go at him from separate angles. You take him from the east and I'll take him from the west" Jacks says. I nod then head towards Kakashi. I pass by the others then slip into the tree that Kakashi is sitting in. He sends a shadow clone after the others while he reads his book. I morph out of the tree and silently grab a bell. Jack appears above my head and grabs a bell too. I morph back into the tree and Jack backs into another tree. We both morph out of a tree in the open field behind the others.

"It seems like you guys have some work to do" Jack states. They all look back at us but Sakura backs away in fear.

"What's wrong with her!?" Sakura yells.

"It's a Gekkai-geki."

"What's that?"

"It's a special power that certain people are born with and sometimes it can be passed down through a clan. For example; the Uchiha's sharingan and the Hyuuga's Byakugan." I deactivate my Gekkai-geki and my eyes turn back to normal. I gingle the bell I obtained.

"There are two left Kakashi. You have gotten old, man" I mutter. Naruto is the one who gets tied to the pole. Sasuke and Sakura are sitting on the ground next to him. Jack and I are sitting and leaning against a tree a few yards away from the group. They start to eat the box lunches that Kakashi brought. Sasuke looks over at us.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" he asks. Jack looks at me and I shake my head. Jack looks back over at the others.

"Nope. Just feed it to Naruto. It looks like he needs it more than we do" Jack replies. Sakura starts feeding my lunch to Naruto. Kakashi appears in a cloud of smoke.

"You were not supposed to feed him" he says. Sakura gets up onto her knees.

"If we didn't feed him he would be a burden on the team. We want him to be in his best shape so he can help us as a team!" she yells.

"You pass" Kakashi says with a smile.

"Team 7 starts its first mission tomorrow. Let's go home" he says and walks off. Jack stands up then helps me to my feet.

"Hey Jack, Heroine. Do you guys want to go to the ramen bar with us?" Naruto asks. I give them all a death glare and turn to walk towards my house. Jack sighs then follows me. He wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"I know they are a bunch of idiots but we have to be nice to them because they are on our team" he says. I sigh then look up to the moon.

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask. Jacks smiles.

"Let's go to the nice restaurant that just opened three blocks from our house."

"Okay." We walk to the restaurant and we are seated. I order ramen with some beef ordered on the side. Jack orders a soup with chow mien and orange chicken. We eat then pay and leave when we are done. We walk back home and Jack plops infront of the TV. I go to my bedroom then get dressed in a black cami and some dark blue basketball shorts. I climb into bed and my eyes feel so heavy that I close them and fall to sleep.


End file.
